


Hokkaido

by Persela



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hungarian, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szösznyi Simon/Kieren fluff egy kirándulás pillanatáról.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hokkaido

Simon bosszúsan horkant fel. Még jó, hogy halott teste nem érzékelt hőt, fáradtságot, ilyesmit – máskülönben még a mostaninál is bosszúsabb lett volna. Magas alakja toronyként emelkedett ki a sok alacsony japán ember közül; a tömött metrón megmozdulni is alig tudott. Küldött egy türelmetlen pillantást párja felé.

\- Sajnálom – formálta a szavakat szájával Kieren; hangját a tömeg elnyelte volna, így inkább meg sem szólalt. Valójában nem bánta. Nem bánta a hangos utcákat, a zsúfolt tereket, a magas árakat – a szigetország már gyerekkora óta vonzotta, és kapott a váratlan lehetőség után. Már három napja Hokkaidót járták, ahová elsősorban a táj miatt utaztak.

Szótlanul szuszakolták át magukat a nők és férfiak alkotta falon, mikor a megállójukhoz érkeztek. Simon még mindig duzzogott; ki nem állhatott sok ember között lenni.

\- Na, ne legyél már ilyen grumpy cat – unszolta a napszőke férfi. Kezeit lazán a nadrágzsebébe tömte, és ruganyos léptekkel sétált a virágzó cseresznyefák árnyékában. – Nézd, milyen gyönyörűek ezek a szirmok – mosolyogta rá a szépséget társára.

 

\- Meseszépek.


End file.
